Hallow Points
by Gyspycamptrash
Summary: Dean Perez has spent his entire life trying to forget who he is. Until tragedy in the world that he left behind brings him back and face to face with the person he tried so hard to avoid. AU sort of BTVS crossover doesn't have any of BTVS characters


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters I also don't own the idea of vampire slayers. All I own is Dean and Rebecca.**

**Chapter 1: The Windy City**

_It was late and the autumn wind and leaves whipped around the lone body on the street, the teenage boy pulled his worn leather jacket tighter around his body to block himself from the cold. As he stepped off the dirty sidewalk, his steps were deliberate and exact almost as if he had been to his destination hundreds of times before and not like it was his first time. As he approached the building he felt a presence that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, he stopped mid step and hugged his jacket tighter almost as if it were a shield that would protect him from the nearing confrontation. He wasn't alone anymore and he knew it, he gripped the piece of old and tarnished metal that was in his jacket pocket, saying a quick prayer before he let it go and turned around. Soon he made contact with a pair of aged blue eyes behind a pair of half mooned glasses._

Harry Potter woke up with a start; he had been having the same dream for close to two weeks now. It always started the same and he always woke up before he had the chance to finish it, in fact he never got past the part where the boy made eye contact with Dumbledore. The more often he had the dream the more he wanted to know who the boy was, he looked eerily similar to someone but he couldn't place who. Harry groaned as the clock on his nightstand flashed 3:30 a.m. at him, with a sigh he flopped back onto the bed that was in his small room in the house on private drive. He had been back from Hogwarts for close to three weeks; it was bitter sweet considering the fact that only a month ago he saw the death of his godfather at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. He had hoped that he would be able to go straight to the burrow from Hogwarts but yet again he had been told to that Dumbledore would come get him when the time was right. He closed his eyes hoping that he could get back to sleep, and that when he did he would be able to sleep the whole night through.

**Chicago, Illinois: One Month Ago**

Just go to the address, see what he wants and leave. That was what had been going through the mind of Dionysus Perez for the past hour as he stood on sidewalk outside his apartment. Earlier that week he had received a letter telling him to go to some address in Chinatown. The letter hadn't been signed but he knew by the loopy handwriting that it was from. The autumn air whipped around his face and body. He pulled the leather jacket around his body for protection from the cold as he started for his destination. He had almost made it all the way, when he stopped suddenly. He was there, as Dionysus turned to look he put his hand in his pocket and grasped the cross saying a quick prayer his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he made eye contact with eyes that he hadn't seen in close to two years.

"Hello Dionysus." The old voice cut through the tension like a knife cutting through a loaf of bread.

"It's Dean." Was the young boys reply, he took a deep breath to settle the butterflies in his stomach. A soft chuckle came from the old man's mouth. "Ah yes, I'd forgotten. Tell me how is Rebecca?"

Dean visibly stiffened at the sound of his girlfriend's name. There was no way that Albus Dumbledore should have known about her, nobody in the wizarding world should have. She was his secret; she was the one thing that separated him from that world from his past.

"How...How did you…" He managed to stutter those words out before another small chuckle and the twinkling blue eyes stopped him.

"How did I know about her? Just like how did I know where you lived? Dean, after seven years you're still asking these questions. Now come have a seat we need to discuss something's." Dumbledore motioned to the plush purple chair he had just conjured he himself took a seat in a lime green chair that matched the robes he was wearing. Hesitating only a second Dean took a seat and let out the breath he was holding.

A few tense seconds past by before Dean broke the silence "what did you want professor?" in his head Dean hoped that the question had come out sounding braver then he felt.

A soft sad smile was his only reply before Dumbledore took of his half-moon spectacles and wiped them on his sleeve. As he replaced them on his face he made eye-contact with the nineteen year old boy in front of him. No, not a boy he corrected himself a man, a man that had a beautiful talented and powerful girlfriend waiting for him back at the small apartment that they shared. It wasn't fair what he was about to ask him to do, but life wasn't always fair. That was one thing that Albus Dumbledore knew very well. With a sigh and small shake of his head he took a deep breath and told Dean what he traveled over a thousand miles to say.

"Dean, I'm sorry to have to inform you of this but your father was killed last month at the ministry of magic, his last request was that you return to England and take care of Harry."


End file.
